<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New development by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294313">New development</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bartenze (Barty Crouch Jr/Firenze) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Is that so?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bartemius Crouch Sr./Firenze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bartenze (Barty Crouch Jr/Firenze) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New development</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our tale begins in the Forbidden Forest, Barty Crouch Sr has returned from a trip to Gringotts with some good news.</p><p>Firenze greeted him with his usual stomping of his feet and smiled. "Good day to you, Barty."</p><p>Barty beamed, "Yes, it's a very good day indeed actually."</p><p>Firenze asked, "What news do you bring from the wizarding community?"</p><p>Barty told him, "Speculation that someone is trying to develop a potion which can permanently turn humans into centaurs."</p><p>Firenze grinned. "That's excellent news indeed, hopefully it will be successful very soon. That is... if you wish to become a centaur permanently."</p><p>Barty responded, "Of course I want that, Firey!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>